


Monitor

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Saizo still isn’t used to watching Corrin and being watched in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing fe:heroes and it's inspired me to go back and write more of this series! i'm going to try to fill as many requests as possible.

Saizo still isn’t used to watching Corrin and being watched in return. He was once accustomed to vague irritation, and now he’s grown comfortable with her quiet acceptance of his presence.

But she has been watching him all day. Throughout the ceremony, at the party afterwards. Even their engagement had been marked by companionable silence and shared battle; he has never held her full attention for this long.

It is both intoxicating and fiercely embarrassing.

She watches him strip out of his clothes so intently that part of him wants to wait for her to blink. She'd slipped off her shoes on the way through the door, but she is otherwise fully clothed as she tucks herself against his bare chest.

"Guess we haven't chased away all the shyness yet," She says, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "You're _blushing_."

"Says the woman still in her dress."

"Fair point," Corrin says, and turns around so her back is facing him. "Help me with the lacing?"

Saizo kisses the back of her neck while he pulls at the laces with deft, quick fingers. Corrin tilts her head forward to give him more space, and lets the dress pool around her feet once the lacing is undone.

His hand is in her underwear before she even has the time to turn to face him. She's slick and hot against his fingers. Corrin sighs blissfully and leans back against him, letting Saizo take most of her weight.

She trusts him.


End file.
